


Wings of metal

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: "How much longer can you hold on to your hate when some who been through the same thing has less hate then yourself."





	Wings of metal

Fire seem to set flames to my eyes as my nervousness started to show. "Keep it together Ally, keep a hold of yourself!" I told myself before I crack under pressure.

"The deal's on the table, this is the best I can do for you and if you leave it now I can not help you any further."

As cliche as he was, it was cliche for a reason. This man was unreasonably handsome. His blonde hair combed neatly and his blue eyes sharp and his shoulders broad. He makes the perfect hero figure, as the people say.

"So what will it be?" The man asked.

That man was so familiar, his face was everywhere. TV magazine everywhere, and yet I didn't know his name. Who was he? Above his chest lied a symbol. Overwatch that's what that was! Wait!

"Listen! I have given you option after option and you have answered me with silence! If you were dealing with anyone else you would be sitting in a maximum security prison with a life sentence! Work with me, join us and all charges will be dropped!"

"And what will I do, huh? I'm sitting in a hospital bed paralyzed from the neck down. I'm useless to you! I..." I scream back my voice cracking my vision becoming blurry.

"we have technology to help, we can help you."

"But will I be the same? Or will I become another one of you pawns?" I snapped at him.

"I promise we will do nothing to change you or who you are. Now what do you say do you accept my offer?"

I nod my head, not taking my eyes away from him. His lips tugged upwards, if I didn't know any better I would call that that a smile of happiness. The reasonable side of me knows that's a smile of pride, he broke me in. Made me cave, giving me the idea of getting something back I never lost before.

He exits the door, leaving me alone in my dim hospital room. Leaving me to my thoughts"what have I done" was all I could think of. My greed got the best of me now it time to pay the price. 

"Hello dear, I assume you know why I am here." The woman with hetrochromia iridium inquired."If you are not going to to answer then we will just get on with the procedure. Take deep breaths it will be over in no time."

Deep breaths deep breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello hi you made to the end of my story, if you have any questions about this hot mess don't be afraid to leave a question down below or go find my page in the thelorelord and leave a ask there. If you liked this story please leave Kudos so a new chapter can come out sooner. 
> 
> This story will update every Friday or Sunday. Thank you for reading this once again.


End file.
